Man in the Mirror
by Chrissie-Charlotte1981
Summary: What does Lee think when he's looking in a mirror?


Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
This story is the property of my own imagination and is for entertainment purposes only!  
I retain the right to the plot, not the characters! No copyright infringement is intended!

Author's Note: This is a response to Jennyjoy's challenge in the fan fiction group to tell a story using the words **January** , **flames** , **gun** , **shock** , **cat** and **admission**.

A special thank goes to Lanie Sullivan for her beta job on this.

Man in the Mirror

 **Pre-first Season** **  
**Here I am alone again,  
staring at the man's face in the mirror,  
Just a few hours ago on a bitterly cold day in January,  
I have lost my partner; I have lost my friend,  
that's the price you have to pay when you're working in the spy business land.  
He took a bullet that was meant for me,  
I take the blame, he's never coming back and I will never be free.

 **First Season  
** Here I am alone again,  
staring at the man's face in the mirror,  
Yesterday I blew my cover; I almost messed up the Job.  
Is my 'solved case scale' beginning to drop?  
Dirk told me **flames** and wanted my head on his platter,  
but today I don't care it really doesn't matter.  
He stared holes in my back and called me a weak leak,  
next time make it better yourself you freak!  
Then I begin to smile, thinking back at the woman I bumped into on the train station,  
With her eyes so wonderful round and Brown,  
she immediately had turned my whole life upside down.  
Under her coat she had worn a granny cotton gown.  
She didn't seem to be the type of women for a one night stand,  
in that outfit she must be living in suburbia land.  
Nevertheless I had given her that package and had told her out of breath,  
to give it to the man in the red hat, it's a matter of live and death.  
That was the moment where the adventure had all begun,  
I thought I would never see her again because I had to run.  
Well, about never see her again I was completely wrong,  
she is very hard to get rid of, confusing and frustrating but mentally so very strong.  
Amanda is her name and she can talk so much without even taking a breath,  
it must be a miracle otherwise she would have been death.

 **Second Season  
** Here I am alone again,  
staring at the man's face in the mirror,  
I just came home from another wild one night stand.  
My hairs are tousled, staying high on end,  
I guess I must be one of the best in bachelor land.  
A little bit Backgammon here, a little bit Backgammon there,  
but nothing more than a little affair.  
I am handsome, tall and cool,  
If I wanted to I could bed the whole Agency Steno Pool.  
But that's a very private chapter of my life.  
It's time to change the subject so I will think about my work related spy wife.  
Amanda is a woman like no other,  
She has two wonderful boys and lives in a beautiful house with her mother.  
Often Amanda drives me crazy, insane and up the highest wall,  
But she catches me every time I mentally fall.  
In the beginning I had tried to shake her off, pushed her countless times rudely away,  
I didn't want a new partner but she had refused to go and maintained stubbornly to stay.  
I'm the Scarecrow and she's the brain,  
without her I would be at a loss in the rain.  
She always thinks 'outside the box,'  
that makes her as clever as a Fox.  
But Amanda hates it to use a **gun** or a knife,  
with simple daily utensils she has saved very often hers and my life.  
She always tries to see the positives in a person's face,  
she loves her family unconditionally; and fights with grace.  
Slowly I excepting her as my new partner, as my new friend,  
Billy says we are his best team around the IFF land.  
Her company is enjoyable and pure fun,  
she shows me some normality and I don't even run.

 **Third Season  
** Here I am alone again,  
staring at the man's face in the mirror,  
I just woke up from another arousing dream,  
it had been very tender but mixed with hot steam.  
In many of our teasing games,  
we had called out each other names.  
We had shared soft long kisses, made love here and there,  
in that dream it had been more than a clandestine love affair.  
Looking down at my left Hand,  
I realize there will never be a golden wedding band.  
She's my partner; she's my best friend,  
but why do I have those strong feelings for a woman from suburbia land?  
She had managed to break down my wall brick by brick,  
every time I see her or touch her I feel that special kick.  
It sends shivers of excitement up and down my spine,  
and I know that is not coming from drinking whisky or wine.  
It confuses and scares me at the same time,  
but as soon as I see her laugh or smile I feel comfortable and fine.  
Slowly I had adjusted to all the changes in my life,  
when Joe King came back out of the blue and starts to fight to get back his ex wife.  
In **shock** I realize I only have one chance to make things right,  
if I don't want to lose the love of my life I have to move up my ass and fight!

 **Fourth Season  
** Here I am alone again,  
staring at the exhausted face in the hospital men's room mirror,  
I dreaded the moment but I had to make that phone call,  
even though Mrs. West doesn't know yet she's my mother-in-law after all.  
Just a few hours ago the NEST team had fight to bring back my wife,  
I don't know what I would have done if they had lost the fight and I the love of my life.  
She took a bullet that wasn't meant neither for her nor for me,  
it wasn't even work related it just happened as we were both happily ever after and free.  
I reflecting back at yesterday,  
where everything had been perfect before the next day would turn into grey…  
In the Justice of Peace in Marion we both had said 'I do,'  
with those two special words our both dreams had been finally come true.  
We had spent our first night together as husband and wife,  
aware of the possibility that we had might created a new life.  
We had talked about having pets like a dog, horses or even a **cat** ,  
but what I definitely didn't want was a big fat rat!  
It all had been so perfectly uncomplicated except for one think that nobody knows,  
Amanda and I had both said the wedding vows.  
After many years of dancing around each other,  
I have known for a long time the only woman I always wanted was Amanda and no other.  
Now with the knowledge that she's going to be fully fine,  
it's time to re-think the idea of that stupid secret marriage and let everyone know that she's mine.

 **Two years after the show ended  
** Here I am back at the hospital again,  
staring down at the sleeping form of my amazing wife,  
in her arms she's holding a new tiny life.  
Even though still exhausted from giving birth to our baby boy,  
I can see in her face all the happiness and joy.  
William Liam-Matthew you are a gift from God, the **admission** to yet another exciting life,  
a life I want to share with you, my own family and my wife.  
Carefully I reach out to touch your tiny soft hand,  
as Amanda awakens and whispers sleepily,  
 _Welcome home daddy, welcome to the happily ever after in suburbia land…_

The End


End file.
